An optical device generally refers to an element which generates light in response to an electrical signal applied thereto. Such optical devices are being used in a variety of areas. Among these areas, the area of display is gradually being developed, and thus research into optical devices is vigorous and ongoing.
Among optical devices, a light emitting chip (light emitting diode (LED)) has higher efficiency and emits light of a higher brightness compared to existing optical devices and so is responsible for having caused a rapid increase in the usage of the light emitting chip.
The light emitting chip generates light by virtue of binding a hole with an electron, and also generates heat in addition to the light at the time of the binding. Here, if heat from the light emitting chip is not dissipated, this may create the risk of the device breaking and degradation in operating efficiency.
In addition, if there is a short circuit in an electrode when the light emitting chip is packaged to form a device, the light emitting chip will be broken, thus decreasing the reliability. Accordingly, there is a need to configure a device which can assure easy dissipation of heat from the light emitting chip and prevent a short circuit between electrodes.